Exit Wounds
by Tivafivanatomy
Summary: An NCIS agent ends up in the hospital, but is the hospital any safer than where they were hurt? Twist on Grey's Anatomy episodes 6x23 and 24 Why is Gibbs and his team in Seattle and how do they end up in the hospital? A lot of questions, answers inside. MERDER, TENRY, LEXIE/ALEX, CROWEN, JIBBS, ABBGEE, TIVA and DUCKY included.
1. entry point

_**Chapter one: (entry point) 1087 words**_

_**Author note: Welcome all! I think I should tell you now in advance that I am terrible at updating stories, so please be patient with me. ;D okay so this is an idea I have been forming with my wonderful sister and best friend, Left My Heart In Paris for a while now. I know basically what is going to happen but feel free to suggest any ideas that pop up into your brains!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my mind, so hands off! **_

My hands are cold my body's numb, I'm still in shock what have you done, My head is pounding, my vision's blur, Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word. I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room; can anybody help me with these exit wounds?

For a small moment she swore she felt rain on her face. She hadn't been able to feel or hear anything for 20 minutes; she was pumped full of adrenaline. The last thing she remembered hearing was a gunshot and then her partner shout her name.

"Patient's name is Ziva David, 29 year old female with GSW to the chest" the paramedic announced as she wheeled the patient into the ER at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

"Okay, trauma room two" Dr Owen Hint directed them to a room and took over.

Ziva's head was spinning. But she was sure she could make out the face of a red headed, blue eyed man in dark blue scrubs standing next to her. Her suspicions were confirmed when he saw that her eyes were open and he started talking to her and shining a light in her eyes.

"Miss David, can you hear me?" Owen questioned as he examined her.

"It's pronounced Dah-veed" she grumbled and tried to sit up.

All the people in the room tried to stop her, but they didn't even need to try, because she stop before she even got a millimetre into a sitting position as she got a sharp pain in her chest and couldn't breathe so she stopped moving.

Dr Hunt checked her breath sounds "Shallow breath sounds on the right side"

Another doctor's voice could be heard "She is losing too much blood!"

Ziva started to feel really drowsy and felt like she wanted to sleep for eternity.

"Give one of morphine, page an OR and Dr Altman, now" Owen commanded. Ziva felt as if someone was pushing her in the ribs, her whole word was everywhere, she didn't know if she was up or down.

Owen help pressure on the chest wound and jumped onto the side of the gurney as they were wheeled out of the room and towards an OR, where he and Dr Altman could save this young woman's life.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs parked in the first parking space he found at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. As soon as he stopped Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo tried to get out of the car and run to the entrance. He stopped once he felt his bosses hand make contact with the back of his head.

"You can't do anything more for her. She is in the safest place in the world" Gibbs stated to his team member.

"Thanks Boss" Tony replied as he realised he was being a bit irrational. But truth be told, he was petrified that the last time he saw her; being wheeled into an ambulance covered in blood, was going to be the last time he ever saw her and he didn't think he could live without her, although he would never admit that to anyone, not even her.

Special Agent Timothy McGee sat in the back seat with a box of Ziva's positions next to him. It had; her sig and badge, her jacket, the items from her pocket, her phone and it wouldn't be Ziva's things if it didn't contain two knives. Her jacket was blood stained and not just a little, the three men on her team could not bear to look at it; it only bought them more guilt than they already felt.

Gibbs felt he was to blame for this horrific predicament; it was his decision to help out an old friend and investigate that case in Seattle. If they hadn't have come, she wouldn't have got hurt.

Tony felt he was to blame; he shouldn't have let her leave his sight, they are partners; they are meant to work together and a team.

Tim felt like it was his fault; he should have looked out for his fellow team member; he knew she would for him.

Tony was carrying the box that contained all they had of Ziva for the moment, at least they hoped it would only be a moment and not permanent.

The three men approached a nurse's station.

Gibbs addressed the woman standing behind it looking at a chart, she was a short woman with dark hair, and she wore dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat. "We need to know the condition of Ziva David; she was bought in with a gunshot wound to the chest"

"And you think I can help you? Do I look like a nurse?" the women replied rather harshly.

Gibbs gave her the stare. She took longer to break that other people but eventually she caved.

"What was the name?" she rolled her eyes as she sat down at the computer.

"Dah-veed; spelt D-A-V-I-D" Gibbs said whilst losing his patience

"She is in OR three with Dr Hunt. Do you want me to page him so you can get an update?" the short women questioned with an attitude.

Gibbs just nodded and stared.

"If you go up to the third floor" she pointed to the elevators "you will find a waiting area, and I am sure someone will come out a speak to you"

Gibbs nodded and went to wait for the lift along with McGee. Tony went up to the woman "Thank you Dr…"

"Bailey" the woman replied but did not smile; that knocked DiNozzo down a few pegs; no woman could ever resist his smile, well except Ziva. Which reminded him that he wanted, no he needed to find out if she was okay, so he went to the lift.

They had been sitting in the waiting area for what felt like hours but was only 20 minutes when a doctor approached the area.

"People for Ziva David?" Ziva's colleagues, ultimate friends and substitute family stood to greet the doctor.

"I'm Dr Hunt; I am head of Trauma at the hospital. Now before I divulge any information I need to know who she is to you all" Owen stayed professional.

"I'm her boss, she works for my team and this is special agent DiNozzo and Special agent McGee, who are also on my team" Gibbs reported to the surgeon "Special agent Gibbs, NCIS" Gibbs then showed his badge. Owen nodded and gestured for the men to sit down. They did.

"She lost a lot of blood…

_**TBC**_

_**Please read and review, you would make me the happiest person in the world ;D TF**_


	2. where love went in

_**Author note: Thank you to CA for reviewing! Just to make the story make sense to everyone, I am going to explain a few things. Tiva, Jibbs and McAbby are not established (yet) MerDer are married (well post-it-note married) Crowen are together but not married, Tenry are married and openly in love (But started married for insurance) oh yeah by the way I don't know a lot about hospitals and medical terminology so sorry if the situation is inaccurate. Also sorry; I am finding writing Cristina's character impossible so she sounds really weird ;D TF**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so you can't hate me for it!**_

"She lost a lot of blood, but we have managed to keep her stable. I stopped the bleeding and removed the bullet. Dr Altman is in the OR now attending to any damage to the lung; she is the head of cardiothoracic surgery here. I will come and update you when we are finished, which should be within an hour. Do you have any questions?" Dr Hunt finished.

The three NCIS agents shook their heads. All they needed to know was that she was alive.

Owen scrubbed back into the OR. "Dr Altman, any developments?"

"There is only minimal damage to the lung, we should be out of here in an hour." Owen approached the OR table and Teddy looked up to him "How exactly was she shot, I mean it's not an everyday injury? What did the family have to say?" Teddy questioned as she worked.

"The family weren't there; they were her colleagues. She works for a federal agency; I guess they were in the field and she got hurt" Owen replied.

Teddy just nodded. "Dr Yang would you like to first assist?"

Cristina Yang stepped forwards and took hold of and apparatus. Cristina addresses her boyfriend "Who would want to work in a job that could get you killed?"

"Do you like working as a surgeon?" Owen already knew the answer so carried on "Some people may ask why _you_ want to work in a job where people live or die at your hand. This woman must like her job" Owen finished. He did love Cristina, he loved her will all his heart but she could be a little insensitive at times and speak before thinking.

Cristina went quiet and carried on working to save this woman's life so she could carry on liking her job. She knew Owen had a point; she just couldn't imagine standing, staring down the barrel of a gun for a living.

A little over an hour had passed, the team took this as a good thing, as this meant she didn't die before the doctors could save her.

Gibbs was suffering major caffeine withdrawal; he was in dire need of a cup of dark, rich, black, steaming coffee, but he wouldn't admit that to his younger team members.

He was about to go on a coffee run when Dr Hunt and a female doctor approached them. They stood.

"Special agents Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo this is Dr Altman" the men shook her hand.

"We managed to repair the damage sustained by the bullet. She is stable and is in recovery" Dr Altman reported.

Tony jumped in "Thank you, when can we see her?" he sounded quite eager.

McGee swore that out of the corner of his eye he saw Gibbs' hand begin to rise, but then dropped as if he was going to slap Tony but thought better.

"You can go sit with her, but she won't be awake for a few hours" Owen offered.

Tony and Tim looked to their boss as if to ask permission. Gibbs nodded.

"Sure, I can take you there" Tony picked up the box off the table of Ziva's things and followed Owen as he directed the three NCIS agents to their fellow team member's bed side.

As they entered the room, Tony's breath caught in his throat; a pale Ziva lying in an oversized hospital bed for her small frame, with an IV and attached to a heart monitor. She looked so un-Ziva like, so powerless.

Owen left the agents in the room.

Tony placed himself on the chair next to her bed; he wanted to be as close as he could be.

Tim sat himself on the small sofa along the wall and Gibbs placed himself on the other end. No one said a word. Tony fought the urge to hold Ziva's hand in an attempted to tell her not to go anywhere and to almost say that he won't go anywhere ever, he will never leave her and that he wants to be with her forever. Having a near miss opened his eyes to the fact that life is short and he shouldn't waste his time on this Earth with the people he considered his family and one member possible more.

All thoughts of coffee hade vacated Gibbs' mind. Seeing Ziva so weak and small and in pain hurt him more than anyone knew; she was his daughter, not biologically but metaphorically. He felt too hurt to drink coffee; he needed time to process his thoughts, to get his head wrapped around the fact that their Ziva David got hurt on a simple case, their Ziva who is a Mossad assassin got shot and was lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. It just didn't make sense to him, why her? Why anyone?

Tony had placed the box of Ziva's things on the table at the end of the bed. Tim couldn't stop staring at it. The NCIS jacket was lying in the top of the box with its blood stains. If he just looked at the jacket, he knew it sounded stupid, but he could imagine| that Tony got punched by Ziva and had a nose bleed, it would have had to be one hell of a nose bleed, but no one would have got shot. All he had to do was not look at the pale form lying in the hospital bed in front of him.

Tony wanted to stop acting like Ziva was dead, she isn't; she is lying in front of him asleep. He wanted to think of something to cheer him up. '_Ziva is wearing a dress, well a night gown but a dress all the same; I have always wanted to see her in a dress'_ he thought to himself. This made him smile slightly not that anyone noticed, but that thought made him think _'where are her clothes? They are what make her Ziva, my little Israeli ninja'_ he knew these thoughts were pointless but his brain couldn't and wouldn't stop. He made a mental note to himself to find her clothes at some point later.

2 hours had passed of the men of NCIS sitting in a room filled with the sound of Ziva's heart monitor whilst silently praying that she would wake up soon and that the worst was over.

An Asia female doctor in light blue scrubs holding a chart entered the room pulling the men out of their trances. The men let her check over Ziva's condition before Gibbs addressed her. "How's she doing? Dr …?"

"Yang, I'm the resident on your friend's case. She is looking good" Cristina Yang introduced herself and reported back.

"Do you know how long it will be before she is awake?" McGee wondered, he didn't want to appear rude but he hadn't eaten in a while and he had battled his stomach for the past hour hoping it didn't rumble.

"There is no set time. Every person is different. You should all go and get something to eat" she offered as she left the room.

Tim silently hoped that Gibbs would take the advice on board. "I'm going for coffee; anyone coming?" Gibbs questioned as he walked out of the room. Tim and Tony followed.

The men had found the cafeteria after quite a long search. They sat at a table surrounded by doctors.

With all what had happened Tim forgotten to tell Gibbs that he had rung Abby to tell her what was happening when Ziva was being put into the ambulance and it just so happened that the director was in Abby's lab. "Uhr Boss?"

"Spit it out McGee" Gibbs demanded after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I, um, see, the thing is, that"

"McGoo, I think the boss man wants you to stop babbling" Tony encouraged his fellow agent to speak up.

"I contacted Abby about four hours ago to tell her what was happening and the director was there. I heard lots of panicked conversation and something about a jet" McGee confessed.

"And you waited till now to tell me?"

"I forgot, it won't happen again boss" McGee mumbled and took a sip of his bottle of juice.

Gibbs processed the information for about half an hour while the younger agents sat in silence and reflected the day's events in their minds.

Gibbs worked out that if Jenny and Abby were to come to Seattle they would be there within the hour.

Once the men had finished their drinks they left the cafeteria.

The elevator dinged announcing the arrival of the passengers of the elevator car.

The sound of heels clicking against the floor of the hospital were getting louder by the second. Dr Miranda Bailey was sitting at nurse's station number one at the main reception area when a red headed woman marched up to her.

"I need to know where Ziva David is" she had her Director mask on, there was no messing around with her; she needed to know where her friend was. She had left Abby and Duck behind when she ran out of the town car as soon as it had stopped.

"You are the second person to mistake me for a nurse today and like I told them; why do you think I can help you?" Bailey was in no mood to deal with big headed women at the moment.

"I am the Director of NCIS. I cancelled an appointment to attend a dinner at the Whitehouse to be here. Ziva David is one of my liaison officers who is Mossad; I need to know where she is" Jenny explained whilst trying not to lose her patients but it was wearing thin.

"I'm impressed, really I am. But that still doesn't change the fact that I am not a nurse and that it isn't in my job description to help you right now" Bailey had her foot down; it was not her job to sit at a computer and find people, it was her job to save lives. She was doing her job; she was checking her patients chart after she had saved their life. She had been on her feet all day in the OR and she didn't need a woman badgering her.

"I was hoping I wasn't going to have to resort to this" Jenny said as she placed her bag on the desk top and went through it.

"You going to shoot me?" Bailey had, had just about had enough.

"Don't be silly; I only shoot criminals" Jenny mocked as she pulled out her phone.

As Gibbs, Tony and Tim were passing through the main reception on the way to the elevators a rather loud conversation caught their attention and they recognised the voice straight off. Jenny.

TBC

_**Author note: Please review I love to hear what you think ;D TF**_


	3. my vision's blurred

_**Author note: Thanks to McFun you're awesome! Hope anyone else will tell me what they think :D TF**_

_**Disclaimer: I may possibly own my brain, but who knows. All I know is I don't own NCIS or Grey's Anatomy; if I did I would be one cool 16 year old.**_

Once Bailey had seen she had pulled her phone out of the bag she spoke again. "Who you calling? The President?"

"Now that would be over kill" Jenny quipped, she needed answers and she needed answers now.

Jenny dramatically lifted her phone to her ear after dialling a number.

Halfway through the motion a person quickly appeared next to her, reached behind her and gently shut the flip phone to end the call. She turned to look at the person who was almost hugging her. "Jethro?"

"Jen" he cheekily grinned back.

Bailey watched as the man led the woman away from the nurse's station. She was brought out of her staring when a tall dark haired woman approached the nurse's station; she seemed to be rambling to herself. There was an elderly man standing behind her.

"Can I help you?" Bailey had had enough of all the crazy people today.

"Um, hi, we need to know how Ziva is doing, she was bou…" her rambling was cut off.

"Abs?"

"Tony!" Abby squealed

"Ah Anthony how is she?"

"Ducky" he greeted

"Are these people with you?" Bailey seemed really fed up; whoever this woman was that they all wanted to see she must have been famous or just pissed off a lot of people.

"What can I say; Ziva has a huge fan base" Tony remarked as he led Abby and Ducky over to the elevator where the rest of the team were including the director were waiting.

"God damn it Jethro! What the hell happened?" Jenny demanded when the whole team were in the elevator and on the way to see Ziva. "You said it was a simple open and shut case. How is this simple? Ziva has ended up in the hospital! How am I supposed to tell Director David that his last child has been shot? I know they aren't on good terms but she is his daughter for crying out loud!" Jenny had to get the frustration out of her and the only way she could see that happening was to blame Gibbs. He understood; he has known her long enough to know how she deals when she is scared.

"Better?" Gibbs questioned.

She just nodded and felt a tiny bit embarrassed.

The elevator dinged and the team stepped off. Gibbs led them to Ziva's room.

She was still asleep.

The first thing the three new arrivals noticed was the blood stained jacket at the end of the bed in a box, but no one mentioned it.

Abby rushed in a sat on the lonely chair near Ziva's head and grabbed her hand; it was the closest thing to a hug she could manage.

Jenny stepped around the bed to the opposite side to Abby and stood holding Ziva's other hand.

Ducky stood near the end of the bed and placed his hand on her leg to show his support.

As the rest of the team stood and sat down in various places Dr Hunt came in followed by Dr Altman.

They both appeared surprised at the amount of people in the room. Their faces encouraged Gibbs to introduce everyone. One by one they exchanged handshakes and names.

Dr Hunt spoke up "she doesn't appear to be showing any signs of waking up soon" however he couldn't have been more wrong and as if by on queue she started to move her hand and her eyes under her eye lids began moving rapidly.

The whole teams' attention along with the two doctors' was on Ziva. It wasn't until she started mumbling and slightly opening her eyes that anyone moved. Dr Altman stepped to the side of Ziva were Abby was before she had moved out of the way. Dr Hunt stepped to the other side where Jenny had been. Dr Altman checked her stats while Dr Hunt tried to talk to her.

"Miss David" this time pronouncing her name correctly. "Can you hear me?" she shone a light in her eyes.

There was some grumbling and then one word "Tony"

The whole NCIS team looked at the man stood near the door who was as shocked as they were.

Dr Hunt didn't see the relevance so carried on "My name is Dr Hunt I am a trauma surgeon. Can you hear me?"

Ziva stopped moving.

The whole room was silent.

After what felt like minutes but was only seconds, her eyes opened.

"Ouch" was all she said then looked around the room sleepily.

Dr Altman took over the questions.

"Do you know where you are?"

Ziva looked straight at the woman as if she had asked her the most stupid question in the world. She answered "Seattle; in a hospital, I do not know which one" she seemed more alert now.

"Do you know why you are here?" Dr Altman continued.

"I was shot" she stated simply almost like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Okay thank you Miss David, we will leave you to get some rest" Dr Hunt reported and then turned to walk away.

"Ziva" she stated.

"Excuse me?" Dr Hunt asked sincerely.

"I do not like being called by my father's name, so Ziva please" she explained. Dr Hunt nodded and exited the room with Dr Altman following.

Further down the corridor Teddy spoke to Owen.

"What was that all about do you reckon?"

"Maybe she doesn't get on with her father or it is too painful to think of him. Whatever it is i'm going to respect her wishes" Own stipulated and then walked off.

Meanwhile in Ziva's room once the doctors had left nobody knew how to act.

Ducky spoke up first "it's good to see you awake, Ziva" he reported whilst patting her leg.

"Thank you Ducky" it then dawned on her that Jenny, Ducky and Abby were there. "How did you all get here? I have not been asleep that long I hope" she tried to make light of her situation; she hated being seen as weak.

"Jenny has magical powers" Abby butted in before Jenny or Ducky could explain.

"I just know people who owe me favours and can get a jet when I need one" Jenny brushed off the situation.

"Do you want some water?" Abby offered.

She shook her head.

The team didn't want to ambush her and the doctor did say he wound leave her to get some rest.

'_She looks so small' _was all that Tony could think of as well as the fact she had subconsciously said his name.


	4. Marks of battle

_**Author note: I'm sorry for the time jump; however I needed to move the story along. I am finding it hard to write Mark's character so sorry if he seems a little odd :D**_

_**I would like to say a big thank you to **__**NKOTBROCKS2007 for all the suggestions and basically coming up with most of this chapter! This chapter goes to you! Oh and here is a cookie (::) enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my brain and it is not very productive!**_

Ziva had been in hospital just under a week. She was sitting up and eating normally. She was still in some pain although she would never admit it.

No one has spoken about when she woke up. They all knew what it meant, but it wasn't their place to say anything.

Tony felt like he should say something about it, but what if it isn't what he thinks?

Since Ziva went into the hospital the whole team and the three late comers have stayed at a hotel. As they had their own rooms no one knew that Tony would sneak out in the middle of the night and stay on the sofa in Ziva's room. He thought that Ziva didn't even know, but she did; she would wake up occasionally in the middle of the night and see him there, but she wouldn't mention it. It was almost like feelings between Ziva and Tony were a taboo subject. When Tony would return in the mornings to the hotel he would bring breakfast just in case he was caught; he would then have an excuse for not being in his room.

It was mid-morning and everyone had come and seen Ziva. Jenny had gone off to the lady's room and Gibbs had gone on a coffee hunt. Everyone else stayed to chat with Ziva and every chance she got; she stole a glance at Tony and vice versa.

Jenny was fixing her make-up in the mirror in the bathroom.

A dirty blonde, woman of average height, exited a stall with a smile plastered on her face. Jenny noticed the reason for why she was smiling; in her hand she held a pregnancy test that was positive.

Jenny finished touching up her make-up and left the woman standing at the sinks in front of the mirror grinning like a Cheshire cat. She turned to the woman before she got to the door.

"Congratulations" Jenny could tell the news of her pregnancy was good news and wanted to make the woman feel good about herself.

"Thank you" The woman smiled and Jenny left the woman's rest room.

She walked straight into a man who was standing outside the door.

"Excuse me" she apologised without looking up at the man.

She was brought to her senses when a steaming cup of coffee was placed under her nose. It was only then did she look up at the man and only then did she realise who it was.

"Thank you Jethro" as she took the cup their fingers grazed against one another's; it was the most natural thing to do, but it felt so electrifying and almost as if the whole world had stopped around them. They looked straight into each other's eyes and it was as if they could see each other's souls. There were hardly words to describe how powerful the connection they felt towards one another.

Back in Ziva's room a brunet woman of average height entered with Ziva's chart in hand; she was slightly taken back by the people in the room. Once she recovered and everyone in the room had stopped talking to look at her she spoke "Hello; I'm Doctor Grey, I am on Doctor Hunt's service today, I'm here to check your vitals. I'm sorry but visiting hours are over for this morning you are welcome to stay in the waiting room or you could go to the cafeteria" Lexie reported.

Ducky nodded and stood from sitting on the end of Ziva's bed.

Lexie felt slightly guilty for making this woman's friends leave her alone "I don't think the nurses would mind if one person stayed" Lexie offered.

Abby, Ducky and Tim all at the same time turned and looked at Tony. Ziva would have but didn't want to come across as being obvious that she wanted Tony out of all her friends to stay with her.

Tony just smiled "Yeah sure I'll stay and keep you company Zee-vah" Tony chirped in.

Lexie nodded.

Tim, Abby and Ducky all bid Ziva good bye as Lexie busied herself checking Ziva's machines and IV.

Once they had gone Tony settled himself on the end of Ziva's bed; as she was sitting up in bed Tony didn't sit on her feet.

"How's your pain today?" Lexie questioned while making notes in the chart.

"It's fine. When can you get rid of this pin in my arm?"

Lexie looking confused at Ziva's choice of words.

"She means needle; the IV" Tony stated.

Ziva groaned in frustration "Same difference! It is still annoying me and I would like it gone" Ziva complained.

Tony knew she was acting frustrated and slightly rude because she was agitated at being cooped up in the same bed in the same room for too long.

"I will only remove it if you are not in unbearable pain, we can give you oral pain killers but intravenous drugs work quicker" Lexie informed

It seemed like Ziva was ignoring her, but she wasn't, she was just fed up and wanted the thing out of her arm even if she was in a bit of pain.

Tony answered for her "I think she just wants it gone"

Lexie nodded and came back with the equipment she needed and in the next three minute Ziva was IV free to her utter relief.

Lexie finally left the pair alone.

There was an almost awkward silence that settled over them until Tony spoke "Can I get you anything? Water? Hug?" he added for good measure and for some Tonyness.

Ziva would have loved to say yes but that would have been inappropriate.

She was about to open her mouth when Jenny and Gibbs walked through the door chatting about something.

Tony turned his head "Oh hey Gibbs, director. Only one person is allowed to stay with Zee-vah" Tony greeted and explained possibly why he was alone with her and sitting on her bed.

Gibbs nodded after he lowered his coffee from his lips.

Jenny walked over to Ziva who looked to be in pain but she knew better than to ask her how she was feeling; she knew her friend was agitated and wanted to go home.

"We'll go find the others and we'll see you later" Jenny went to hug Ziva, she was relieved when Ziva hugged her back, gently.

"You may want to try the waiting room or the cafeteria" Ziva told Jenny and Gibbs; however, that information was hardly heard by the two as a short African-American woman stormed into the room. This wasn't going to be good; it was the women who had ever so gracefully _not_ helped the team when Ziva was bought into the hospital.

"What are you people doing here?" She abruptly stated "Visiting hours are for over this morning"

Gibbs looked straight at the woman and slightly smirked "We were just leaving" Gibbs reported before taking a sip of his coffee "You good here Ziva?" that was his own way of asking Ziva if she was okay.

"Yes. Gibbs, director" Ziva nodded towards them as if to say good bye.

Bailey led Gibbs and Jenny out of Ziva's room, she turned back "Oh are you _that_ special that you can ignore the hospital rules?" she questioned referring to Tony.

"Doctor Grey said I could stay"

"I don't care what Doctor Grey said, it is the rules"

Tony wasn't going to leave Ziva for anyone, well except Ziva and that defeated the whole purpose of him not leaving her.

Miranda Bailey didn't feel and sympathy for the man sitting on a patients bed before her; she didn't know him and he most certainly didn't know her, she wasn't just about to let this man break the hospital rules. The patient was a grown woman last time she checked, she didn't need any supervision.

Tony pulled out his badge; no member of the team or the director thought it safe to leave their weapons and badges in their hotel rooms as the cleaning staff could get access to them. "I am here on official government business, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I am investigating an attempted murder and assault of an NCIS Mossad liaison officer" _That put her in her place_ he thought once she said nothing after his little speech.

She turned and continued to lead Jenny and Gibbs out of the room; they had matching smirks on their faces as a result of Tony's action.

Gibbs followed Bailey over to a nurse's station as Jenny held back.

"You may have met the director of NCIS, but let me tell you, you haven't seen anything until you have met the director of Mossad. If there is one hair out of place on her head you won't only have NCIS to answer for but Israeli Mossad too, oh, yeah and she's Mossad director David's only surviving daughter. You got it?" Gibbs had just about finished when a cheeky grin spread out on his face; he wanted to know what the woman that gave them such a hard time at the start of their time in the hospital was made of.

"I hear you loud and proud Agent Gibbs. Now if you'll excuse me I have an appendectomy on an eight year old to perform" this answer made Gibbs smile because she seemed unfazed by his threat and proved she was made of pretty sturdy stuff.

Meanwhile while Gibbs was testing Bailey with Jenny watching a tall well tone man stood next to the red head.

"You lost?"

She seemed to ignore him.

"Patient or visitor?"

And yet to his amazement still no reaction from the woman; however, he still wore a smile.

"Do you come here often?"

"No, I'm not lost, I am here to visit a friend and I clearly don't work here; so no, I don't come here often" finally an answer. But she still didn't look at him.

"Well hello woman visiting her friend who doesn't work here. Would you like to get a drink with me tonight? I know a great place and I only live across the road" Jenny's face could not have depicted more discuss than possible at that very moment. The pure essence of this man distracted her away from Gibbs' little interaction and she hadn't even looked at him, he was in her opinion unimpressive; if he thinks picking up women in a hospital is normal he needed help _Maybe he has escaped the psychiatric ward?_ Until she finally looked at the man who was stood next to her; he was dressed in dark blue scrubs _so doctor not patient, interesting_

"Thanks, but I'm busy tonight" Jenny tried to make a polite excuse rather than just shoot the man down _verbally and physically_ she thought mischievously _I have been hanging around Ziva too long_.

"That's a real shame. Hey how long you in Seattle for?" _wow this man sure is eager._

"I'm not sure" she tried to be vague but the truth was that she didn't know how long Ziva was going to be in the hospital and she didn't mind that; she was her friend and she wouldn't leave her on the other side of the country. Another truth was that she was undoubtedly uninterested in drinking or doing anything with this cocky man.

"Well, how about we hook up another time?" this man just wouldn't leave her alone.

"Look" she stopped talking as a hand landed on her hip as an arm wrapped around her from her side; at this point she was facing the brute of a man who was hitting on her.

She turned her head and was met by the pair of most expressive eyes she had ever seen with their crystal blue present as ever "Jethro" she greeted in a happy cheery voice, unlike how she had addressed the flirting man before her. She leaned into his embrace.

"So who's your friend?"

"I think he was just leaving" Jenny teased back at the man whilst looking straight at Gibbs.

Mark Slone walked away with his tail between his legs; he went to go and find his brother figure to tell him about the woman who resisted Mark Slone.

Gibbs left his hand on her hip for a tad longer than required but finally let it drop and stepped slightly back.

"Thank you; I thought I was about to shoot him" Jenny laughed "He could have rivalled Tony"

Gibbs just slightly smiled at her with his ever expressive eyes. She couldn't quite tell what they were screaming.

"How did your little discussion go with the nurse, no sorry, surgeon" Jenny teased. "Did she pass the _Gibbs_ test?"

He didn't answer he just grabbed Jenny's now empty coffee cup and threw it in the bin where he had just put his a moment earlier.

"Let's go find Ducky" he stated as they started to walk off.


	5. damaged good for all to see

_**Author note: Thank you so much to all who have reviewed this story you make me all so happy! Thank you to **__**NKOTBROCKS2007 for ideas that contributed to making this chapter possible.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Teddy strolled into her husband's hospital room. He had, had abdominal surgery the day before to remove a tumour and was resting in his bed, reading a book.

Her presence automatically caught his attention so he put the book on his side table whilst looking affectionately at her.

As she approached him, smiles grew on both their faces.

She leant over, kissed him on the lips quickly, and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she pondered aloud looking him straight in the eyes. "Any pain?"

"No more than normal a day after surgery" he brushed off; he had, had so many surgeries he didn't even know how to answer that question anymore.

"Have you eaten anything today?" she asked.

"Look, I know that you care for me and I love you for it, but right now, can you please be my wife and not my doctor?" he was smirking by the end of his sentence.

"What? So I can do this?" she demonstrated by leaning forward catching his bottom lip lightly with her teeth and tugged.

"Mm, that's a start" he mumbled with their lips just a hair width apart.

"Or this?" she knelt on the bed and turned to sit sideways on his vacant lap being cautious of his incision site, she linked her arms around his neck. She caught him off guard when she quickly caught his lips with hers and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, but this didn't stop him from reacting; he opened his mouth and granted her access.

As the kiss deepened there came a slight interrupting cough from the doorway.

Teddy and Henry broke apart, slightly out of breath, however, Teddy stayed sitting on her husband's lap.

"Good morning Mr Burton, Doctor Altman"

"Doctor Webber" the married couple stated rather than greeted at the same time.

As Richard approached the couple on the bed, Teddy took her cue and hopped off her husband so Richard could check over Henry.

"I have to go and check on a patient" Teddy excused herself as she gave a slight wave to her husband.

As she walked out the room with an almost dumb blonde smile plastered to her face, she almost unconsciously bumped into another blonde.

"Hey Teddy" Arizona beamed at her friend.

Teddy was drawn out of her daydream "Oh, hey"

"So, how's married life treating you?" Arizona was ecstatic that her friend had finally admitted her true feelings for the man she had helped out with insurance.

"It's funny; I can't imagine my life now without him. Of course the being married to a sick man isn't the best of situations, but I wouldn't have him any other way" she couldn't and didn't want to remove the smile that was stuck on her face this morning.

"I'm really happy for you Teddy" Arizona patted the woman next to her slightly on the back.

"How's Sofia?" Teddy asked.

Arizona's eyes lit up "Why? Are you thinking about having a baby?" she blurted out a tad too loudly.

Teddy almost glared at her "No! I was just making conversation"

"Oh" Arizona almost looked sad, her face then turned to her chipper self in no time "She is awesome and beautiful" as she finished her answer Teddy's pager sounded alerting her to an emergency in the pit.

"I gotta go" Arizona nodded to Teddy just before Teddy ran off down the hall towards the ER.

Arizona walked over to the nearby nurses' station to finish up some notes in a chart.

An elderly gentleman strolled pasted looking a bit lost.

Arizona chose to help him out "Excuse me sir"

The man jumped in "Please do call me Ducky" he insisted.

"I'm Doctor Robbins, can I help you" she offered.

"I'm looking for some of my friends and colleagues" he explained his predicament.

"Are they a patient?"

"Oh, no; but we _are_ visiting our friend and colleague who _is _a patient here" Ducky explained further.

As Arizona was going to ask another question two people approached them.

"Hey Duck" Gibbs said as he and Jenny came and stood next to Ducky who was facing a blonde doctor who had animals on her lab coat.

"Ah, don't worry Doctor Robbins; they seem to have found me"

Arizona looked at Ducky's two friends. She seemed to recognise the blue eyed, salt and pepper haired man, all of a sudden it hit her; he was the man she saw in the photo that was on the mantle of the fire place in her fathers study. The picture depicted her father standing on a stage area with this man standing next to him being awarded with the Purple Heart. The man in front of her was older than in the photo, but it was definitely him.

Gibbs saw the blonde doctor that seemed to be staring at him. Gibbs had heard Ducky address the doctor whose eyes were boring a hole in his head "Doctor Robbins?"

"I'm sorry; it's just that I recognise you from a photo in my father's house" Arizona explained quickly "My father is; Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps" She explained further.

Realisation finally hit Gibbs; he thought he had recognised some features of Doctor Robbins' face. He remembered meeting her father; he was a man of honour and he wouldn't expect anything less of his children to enter into professions that were honourable and selfless. He must be very proud of his daughter.

Gibbs nodded "I remember him, he's a good man"

Arizona stuck out her hand "It's nice to meet you…"

"Gibbs" he shook her hand

"Arizona" she stated her name.

Gibbs was about to ask how her father was when a woman came up to Arizona, seemingly not noticing the people that she was talking to, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

The three onlookers just stood there not sure if they should walk away or interrupt the pair.

When Arizona looked towards her previous company Callie realised she had interrupted Arizona. Arizona grasped Callie's hand to reassure her that she didn't mind the interruption if she got to see her.

"Gibbs, this is Doctor Calliope Torres my wife, Gibbs was a marine and met my father" Arizona introduced her wife.

Callie and Gibbs shock hands.

"This is Jenny Shepard and Donald Mallard. We work for NCIS." Gibbs introduced his colleagues and ultimate dear friends.

Callie shook their hands "it's very nice to meet you"

"Please call me Ducky" Ducky stated as he shook the orthopaedic surgeon's hand.

"We shouldn't keep you from your jobs and we have another two people to find" Jenny excused themselves.

The two surgeons agreed and they departed the NCIS group.

Ducky, Gibbs and Jenny chose to make their way to the cafeteria in hope of finding Abby and McGee and coffee.

Abby and McGee were sat at a table when the three other NCIS members entered the cafeteria. Gibbs and Jenny offered to get Ducky a drink and so he went and sat with McGee and Abby.

"Sorry Ducky we lost you when you gave up your space in the lift for the man in the wheel chair, we waited but you never showed at the bottom" Abby rambled slightly as Ducky took a seat.

"Don't worry yourself Abby; I chose to take the stairs and then Gibbs and Jenny found me"

As he finished his sentence Jenny and Gibbs joined them at the table. They passed around the coffee they had gotten.

Jenny looked at the group at the table and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that two members were missing; Tony and Ziva. She stood slowly "I'm going to go and see if Tony wants a coffee or a break and see Ziva" the table all just nodded and she left to make her way up to her friends room.

Tony was still sat at the end of Ziva's bed. She was sleeping and all he wanted to do was to lie down next to her and wrap her up safe in his arms. The best he felt he was allowed to do and that was at a stretch; was to brush away the hair that had fallen over her face as she slept. He reached out; leaning over her curled up body and carefully swiped the hair away from her face, almost laying his hand on her cheek. This action that he tried to perform undetected caused her to wake up. He couldn't help but think how cute she was when she was waking up; almost childlike in stretching her arms out and yawning. When she went to stretch her body her eyes flashed open and she froze in pain. She quickly recovered and turned to sit up and adjusted her pillows, she hoped that Tony hadn't noticed her pain, but he had and he almost looked sympathetic.

Ziva started to think of all the reasons in the world as to why Tony has done what he had just done and as to why he was still sat at the end of her bed or even why he was still in the room watching over her as she slept.

She was about to open her mouth and hopefully find an answer to the questions that were whirling around her head. He seemed to be sitting millimetres away from her and anyone passing the room and if they happened to look in could mistake them for a couple. Ziva tried to push this thought from her mind. She swears that he is leaning more and more towards her and she did nothing to stop him.

As he got within an impossible closeness to her lips she held her breathe; she didn't know why, she almost wanted time to stop so she could process what was about to happen.

Ziva was so wrapped up in what was happening in her personal space; she became confused when Tony almost leapt backwards.

As her senses returned she heard the end of a spoken sentence "… Coffee and I wanted to see how Ziva was doing" it was Jenny, holding a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Tony seemed to reply as Jenny passed him the coffee and he took it.

Ziva was now fully in the room mentally and realised that Tony was getting up off the bed and heading for the door.

"I'll see you later Zee-vah" he had his usually cockiness air about him, almost like nothing happened;

'W_ait; that did happen right? Oh my God. I made it up. Snap out of it Ziva'_ she felt a tiny bit nauseas and embarrassed; what if that was all in her head?

"Hey, you okay Ziva?" Jenny questioned her friend as she leant down to look at her friend in the face.

"Uh huh" Ziva answered not too convincingly "Do you want to sit down?" Ziva offered the place where Tony was sitting just moments before.

Jenny sat down with her legs swinging over the edge of the bed. Ziva had bought her knees up to her chest and hugged them lightly. "Are you sure? You seem a bit off?" Jenny coaxed her friend. In normal circumstances she wouldn't push Ziva to talk, but they weren't exactly in normal circumstances. "Is Tony okay? Not driving you mad or anything?" Jenny seemed to have a sixth sense at knowing when her friend is troubled and it usually has something to do with a certain DiNozzo.

"No; I quite like his company" Ziva stated without thinking.

"Then what's the problem?" Jenny queried whilst lifting an inquisitive brow.

Ziva knew Jenny's underlying question _'Why don't you see yourself being able to be with him?'_

"I'm damaged goods for all to see, now who would ever want to be with me?" Ziva almost wept out.

"From what I saw when I walked in _He_ would" Jenny couldn't help but smile.

'_So that really did happen?'_ Ziva felt so confused; she felt like she needed fresh air to clear her head.

"Just give him time; you know how men are like, they take their good sweet time about figuring out their emotions and then acting on them" _'God knows I have waited my fair time'_ Jenny wanted her friend to know that Tony will want her no matter what; it is just the case of when he will let it be known.


	6. when you walked out

_**Author note: Hello, Today is my one year anniversary of being an author on Fanfiction so to celebrate I have decided to update my fics, and let me tell you, it weren't easy! :D TVA**_

_**Disclaimer: All correct information belongs to the correct people and not to me.**_

Mark strolled into Derek's office without a care in the world, even if he did just get shot down by an attractive woman, in his eyes _they were an attractive woman_.

"Don't you ever knock?" Derek asked his friend as Mark took a seat on the sofa and attempted to throw the mini basketball into the mini hoop on the wall.

"You will never guess what just happened to me" Mark said almost excitedly.

"You got a date for Saturday night?" Derek asked with no real interest; all he wanted to do was his paper work as chief and leave for the day with his wife.

"I got rejected Derek! I'm back; Mark Slone is back" Mark seemed so excited.

"So does this mean you're over Lexie?" Derek now seemed slightly concerned about his brother figure.

"She's with Alex; I can't wait forever. Plus I'm not really back, back until I have actually been out with a woman" Mark tried to reason and convince his lifelong friend. Really all he wanted to do was to wait for her.

"How can you be over her? You told her she could have a husband" Derek didn't want his friend to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life and move on too quickly.

"Yes I did but there is only so many time you can be told no by one woman"

"What about just now?" Derek teased.

"Oh. No you didn't see her, this woman was no Lexie Grey" Mark finished as he walked out of his friends office.

Gibbs silently stepped into Ziva's hospital room holding yet another two cups of coffee in hand. Jenny was sat on the end of her friend's bed while the friend had a nap.

Ziva had just dropped off when Gibbs made a slight shuffling noise to try and grab Jenny's attention. He did.

Jenny turned her head as she heard someone approach the bed. Jethro. Even his name bought a smile to her face, not to mention his ocean blue crystal eyes.

Jenny stood and led Gibbs out of the room so they could talk.

They stood near a wall out of people's way.

Once they were standing facing one another, Gibbs gently motioned to Jenny to take the coffee with no words. "My, my twice in one day, you do know how to make a girl feel special" Jenny teased.

Gibbs gave a slight nod as in to say 'cheers' and then took a sip of his coffee.

"How's she doing?"

"Medically and physically; she's well. Mentally; she's confused" Jenny answered honestly.

"DiNozzo better not hurt her"

"What about rule twelve?"

"You know that, that doesn't really apply anymore" Gibbs replied trying to stress to her how she would know that. She pretended she didn't follow, so acted clueless.

"And how would I know that?" Jenny took a swig of her coffee.

"Because; you've seen them together, when she woke up, how horrified he was when she got hurt. I can't go on and pretend nothing's happening" Gibbs tried to cover the real reason. All he wants to do was tell her how he feels, but for once in his life Leroy Jethro Gibbs was scared; he was scared that he would mess it up with Jenny and hurt her again and that was the last thing he wanted to do, ever.

Jenny just took his justification with a pinch of salt, she knew she almost had him, just a bit longer and maybe he will say something that he truly feels, just maybe.

Tony had been sitting in the cafeteria with his co-workers minus two for ten minutes when Gibbs got up and without a word left. This wasn't unusual for him.

There had been a lack of communication and talking at the table since Tony had sat down, now that Gibbs had gone Abby let rip "How's Ziva? Have you two talked yet? Do you think she will be well enough to go home in a few days?" asking questions a mile a minute. Abby almost leapt across the table as she interrogated her American-Italian friend. Tim put his hand on her thigh in an attempt to try and calm her down, but in reality both Ducky and McGee wanted to know what was going on between Ziva and Tony and they wouldn't dare ask questions' involving someone or someone's breaking one of his rules and most importantly rule twelve in front of their Boss. Abby was just the one to break first.

"Yes Tony, how is Ziva?" Ducky joined in the conversation.

"She's fine I left her with Jenny" Tony reported and expertly avoided Abby's other questions whilst taking a large gulp of his now cold coffee.

Across the Cafeteria at another table Lexie was sitting eating a late morning snack with Alex sitting next to her.

"Meredith's slightly stressed because of the whole hospital getting sued thing and her husband getting all the blame. And I'm freaking out as I don't know what to do or what to say; I feel like I have to tip toe around them" Lexie ranted to her boyfriend as she stuffed grapes into her mouth at some pace.

"Stop" Alex gently said as he lightly grasped her wrist to stop her from eating "Stop stress eating or you'll make yourself sick"

Lexie slightly nodded and he released her as she placed the grape on her tray.

_**Author note: Sorry it is quite a short update but there is only so much one person can do in such a little amount of time. Some people here may be out of character, sorry for that, I found them quite hard to write.**_


	7. The scars you're keeping

_**Author note: sorry for the wait; exams and stuff, enjoy, please R&R. TFA :D Thank you Attachment Barbie for your review it was well appreciated! You should all thank Left My Heart In Paris for encouraging me to write this and for helping me work out how to do so! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my head and hopefully what comes out of it :D**_

It was late morning as Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital; an almost elderly gentleman strolled in through the doors. He seemed so relaxed; it was only if you were to stand with him you would smell the reason behind his at ease persona. Whiskey. This was a man looking for blood, and men looking for blood usually find it.

It had been yet another day that Ziva had spent in the hospital and she was growing restless.

At this time only Tony was visiting Ziva; the rest of the team were around the hospital trying to find some refreshments.

"When can I go home Tony?" she almost pleaded to the man that was yet again sat at the end of her bed. The whole team thought it would be soon; the hospital was letting her wear her own clothes. Of course she didn't have any clothes they weren't meant to be in Seattle that long; so Abby and Jenny had took it upon themselves to but her some from one of the shops in the hospital.

"I'll go and find out" he finally gave in.

He headed to the nurses desk, but there was no one there, in fact the halls were mostly empty.

It was quiet, too quiet.

He chose to head downstairs to the main nurses' station.

Meanwhile…

"Come on Tim; I'm hungry!" Abby moaned as she dragged McGee down the hall towards the cafeteria with Ducky in toe.

Tim stopped walking all together. He seemed to be looking at the floor and more precisely the floor near a supply cupboard.

"Timothy, whatever is the matter my dear boy?" It was only then that Ducky followed McGee's gaze along with Abby.

Blood. A pool of it from under the door.

Tim grabbed his gun and guided his two friends to stand behind him.

Gently, he opened the door.

People were running around the halls; doctors trying to save lives, the public trying to find loved ones. No one seemed to notice the three colleagues.

A female doctor lay lifeless in a cold crimson pool.

They entered the room after McGee cleared it. Ducky checked her pulse, it was clear what had killed this woman; a bullet had ripped through her chest.

Abby looked at the woman's ID "Doctor Reed Adamson"

Once McGee had seen the entry wound he declared "We need to tell the hospital and the police now!" He ushered his friends out of the room and towards a nurse's station.

Teddy, Owen and Cristina where in surgery when all of their pagers went off. The nurse looked at the identical messages and a lump formed in her throat.

"What was that?" Owen asked the nurse who looked a bit pale.

She looked straight at Owen and there was an audible gulp "The hospital is on lock down"

Teddy looked to Owen, he read her face clear as day; if the hospital was on lock down, something bad was happening and her husband was in this hospital.

"Well, we are almost finished here. Doctor Altman haven't you got another patient to check up on?"

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Yes, I do, thank you Doctor Hunt" she went and scrubbed out in record time. On her way running down a corridor she grabbed one of her favourite scrub nurses "Laura! What's going on?"

"I've heard something about a shooter! No one is allowed to move off the floor they're on"

'_Fat chance'_ Teddy thought to herself as she ran to the stairs to get to Henry's floor.

Teddy hurried into her husband's hospital room with a face that could kill.

"What? No pudding?" he teased as she made her way towards him.

The word _shooter_ just kept going around in her head, how could she make sure he was safe? Then it hit her.

She grabbed his duffle bag full of clothes and threw his slippers at him.

He saw how serious she looked "What's wrong? What's happening?" when she didn't answer and just kept grabbing his possessions from all around the room he sat up straighter and grasped her wrists lightly and forced her to look at him. "Teddy"

"I need to move you somewhere safer" when he looked at her puzzled she chose to continue, even though she had hoped that he would have just left it at that "There is a shooter and I don't feel comfortable with you here, on your own. So I'm moving you"

All Henry did was nod; he knew that there was no arguing with her at this point. She threw him a jumper which he put on over his t-shirt without batting an eye lid.

The couple made their way down the hall and into another patient's room.

"Finally! Can I go home now?" Ziva exasperatedly asked when one of her doctors entered her room. She was about to speak again until she didn't see Tony follow her doctor in but another brunette man.

Teddy placed Henry's duffle bag on the floor next to the sofa. "Ziva this is Henry. Henry this is Ziva" Teddy did quick introductions.

"That is very interesting, but why are you both here, if I can't leave?" Ziva tried to stay polite but there was only so far it could go.

"The hospital is on lock down with a shooter. Henry is my husband and I would feel better if I knew he was safe and I think he would be safer in here with you given what your day job is" Teddy quickly explained as she guided Henry to sit on the sofa. "Now, I have to go and check on another patient" she kissed Henry on the cheek and went to exit the room.

"Doctor Altman? Do you know where Tony is?" Ziva asked before she could leave.

"No, I'm sorry" and with that she turned and left the life of her husband in the hands of a woman she hardly knew, all she knew was that she had a gun.

"So, is Tony your boyfriend?" Henry asked once his wife had vacated the room.

"No!" she replied in almost outrage "he is my partner at work"

"And what is it that you do for work?" Henry sounded almost worried.

Ziva wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.

_**Author notes: sorry for any mistakes they are my own :D**_


	8. They still feel raw

_**Author notes: I told you I was terrible at updating! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

After Ziva's eyebrow wiggle she climbed out of the hospital bed and walked the few paces to the box of her positions that sat on a table; she dug through the box and turned to Henry holding her service weapon. "I work for NCIS and before that; Mossad"

She climbs back onto her bed and sits on the covers.

Henry just nods and now understands his wife's thinking. Henry saw the untouched tray of food that Ziva hadn't wanted for breakfast. "Have you tried the fruit cups?"

Meanwhile…

Tony approaches the nurses' station when he hears a presumed nurse call to a man "Sir you can't leave this area; the hospital is on lockdown"

Two shots are fired in a matter of seconds, with people screaming, ducking and fleeing the scene.

Tony freezes, his hand perched on his gun. He is a federal agent and he is frozen; all he can think about it Ziva, is she okay? He should be thinking how to stop the mad man with a gun.

He runs, but not after the gun waving maniac; in the opposite direction and towards another flight of stairs.

Another nurse call to him but before she can even really form a word he shows his badge over his shoulder "Federal agent, NCIS!" and with that he was gone.

In Ziva's hospital room…

Ziva and Henry's discussion becomes hushed and silent when Ziva hold up her hand.

She hears footsteps approaching her room, they are of a person running. She silently leaps out of her bed and stands at the door so if it opens she has an advantage on the person if they try to enter.

Henry can hear his heart in his ears, in a million years he never thought that he would be in this type of situation, well he never thought in a million years he would have VHL, wait; better yet, that he would be married to a woman he loved and who loved him back.

The door sprang open and Ziva's quick reactions meant that the person entering the room didn't get a bullet in the foot but a light elbow to the ribs "Tony" Ziva stated defeated after giving him what he rightfully deserved.

"Why did you elbow me?" he stated out of breath from his running and the jab in the chest.

"I thought you were the shooter" Ziva stated dryly as she hopped back onto the bed.

"Oh so you've heard about that then?" Tony asked as he closed the door. It was only when he turned around that he noticed the third person in the room.

"Tony, this is Henry. Henry, this is Tony" Ziva introduced after seeing Tony's confusion.

Henry reached out his hand for Tony to shake "My wife was scared and so bought me to your friend's room"

Tony accepted Henrys hand shake "So, where's your wife now?" he asked as he sat on the end of Ziva's bed much like he had done since she woke up for her surgery.

"She said she has some other patients to check up on"

"Oh, so she's a doctor?"

"Yeah, Doctor Altman, Teddy; I think she's Ziva's doctor"

"Oh, right, yeah; one of them" Tony answered.

Tony chose not to tell the two about what he had just witnessed earlier, as he thought it would just make them more uncomfortable.

Tony notice the tray of food "Hey, do you mind? I haven't eaten all morning?" Tony asked Ziva as she sat there cleaning her gun.

"No, go ahead and help yourself"

Henry and Ziva shared an evil smile when Tony reached for the appropriately unopened fruit cup.

Tony ripped the lid off and dug the spoon in.

Ziva and Henry watched on with amusement.

Once Tony had swallowed his first bite he spoke "That… Is disgusting" he remarked as he dropped it back on the untouched tray of crappy hospital food.

"We know" both Ziva and Henry said at the same time with too much glee.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Tony questioned in complete puzzlement.

"I would never want to deprive you of food Tony" Ziva lightly giggled.

At the other end of the hospital…

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby yelled as she took off to run down the corridor but was held back by McGee that held her wrist.

"Shhhh, Abbs" he looks straight into her eyes and she nods as Jenny and Gibbs approach them.

"McGee what's happening? Where is everyone?" Gibbs noted on the spars amount of people around the hospital.

"We found a woman shot and we don't know where the shooter is and now the hospital is on lockdown" McGee calmly reported as Ducky and Abby looked on.

"Right" Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other. They knew they had to help; they both had their service weapons so they knew they _could _help.

Gibbs walked over to a room and looked in "Abbs, McGee and Ducky; go in here. Me and Jenny are going to go and help"

Ducky knew he would only get in the way along with Abby and he would feel safe with Tim in the room.

Luckily McGee and Abby seemed to agree as they didn't argue with Gibbs.

"Wait, Gibbs, director; be safe" Abby threw he arms around Gibbs and tried not to cry. Yes they had been in situations with people and guns but never in a situation where it was really their choice or not knowing who they were trying to find.

And with that Gibbs closed the door on his friend and him and Jenny took off down the corridor in search of a faceless shooter.

_**Author notes: sorry for any mistakes! Please review they make my day! :D TFA**_


	9. What have you done?

_**Author notes: Thank you for your feed, back and I'm sorry for the break; life gets in the way. You should all thanks Leftmyheartinparis for this update; she is one of those people that like to nag :P no seriously; if you like Jibbs check her out, she is amazing, however, I may be a tad biased as she is my twin! TFA**_

_**Bold means crossed out, sorry formatting wouldn't work.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nadda.**_

Jenny and Gibbs decided to make their way in the direction McGee, Abby and Ducky had come from in the hope that they could catch the anonymous gun man before he managed to cause any more harm.

The hospital had become deserted. It was one of the most eerie occurrences in Jenny's life time or even Gibbs' for that matter.

"Jethro what do you even plan to do if we find the guy? He could just be some average Joe walking around; he may not be holding a gun. Or he could be behind us; he could be anywhere and anyone! The shooter could even be a woman!" Gibbs could tell Jenny was nervous, or was she excited? Well, all he knew was that she had adrenaline pacing through her blood. "We don't even know why they are doing this" Jenny continued to rant as she walked at quite a pace next to the salt and peppered haired man.

They came to a T junction. There sat a hospital room on the right hand corner before the turn right with its door open. Through that door and the exposed window in the room overlooking the parallel corridor; he saw him, not the gun, just the man, but Gibbs knew; his gut told him.

Next thing Jenny knew, she was hauled into a supply closet with Gibbs pinning her slightly against the wall as he closed the door.

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is hardly the time or the place" Jenny tried to deny the fact that she wasn't disgusted and outraged at what her employee was supposedly doing right now. "Not to mention totally inappropriate" she continued but still he stood there.

Ziva's hospital room…

With the fruit cup in its rightful place; the bin, Tony still perched on the end of his partner's bed; a flow of conversation had occurred.

"So how long have you two been together?" Henry had been watching the two co-workers since Tony had entered the room. He knew there was something; he just didn't know exactly what.

They both quickly denied in a repeated sequence of no's, but Henry could have sworn that he saw them look at each other in way of saying _not yet_.

"How long have you been with your wife?" Tony jested.

"As in married? Or in love?" when all Henry got was a confused look from the two opposite him he elaborated "We married because my girlfriend at the time refused my proposal of marriage, which I really only did because I needed life insurance. So anyway we married and it was all good; except for me; I fell in love with her. But she was dating this other man. She was going to go to Germany with him and I told her to go away but she didn't; she told me that I was her husband and that she was falling in love with me. That was our first kiss." Henry reminisced.

"That sounds like a love story from a sappy film" Tony almost mocked, but he didn't find that story funny, he was jealous, that out of nowhere this man in front of him had managed to find his soul mate and it all worked out in the end.

"Yeah, I had made my feelings known, well suggested them anyway, and she told me it wasn't our story, it was just a good story" Henry commented.

"I am sure you will get to carry on your good story" Ziva assured trying to convince the man that his wife would be okay, even though they had no clue where she was.

Derek's office…

Derek sat at his desk.

He was well aware of the situation.

He kept expecting to turn around and look out of the window behind him to the catwalk and see a gun being pointed at him.

He only wished it would kill him quick.

He knew it sounded selfish, surely he should be hoping to live to spare his wife the pain of losing him, but he liked to think he lived in reality, and to do that he had to be in the mind-set of the most likely outcome, death, or being shot at least.

Derek pulled out a piece of printer paper and a bull-point pen. He wanted his family and most importantly his wife to know how much he loved her.

**_To whom it may concern _**

**_Family and friends_**

_To those I leave behind,_

_I can't imagine how difficult this time is for you right now, but know that I have loved and cherished our time together on this Earth and who knows we may see each other again one day._

_Please never feel alone and know that I am with you always._

_To all my sisters, I love you. Amelia, please be strong, mum will need you. Kathleen, give my nieces and nephews a hug from their uncle and I'm sorry I didn't make it to your anniversary party; I should have made more time for my family. Nancy, say hey to the kids; and let them know that their uncle loves them. **_Jenny_**_

_Mark, you are the brother I never had. As I sit here writing this, I can't stop thinking about the time when we had just started med school and we ha, had a night out, it was December and icy; I had, had one drink to many and slipped and hit my head; you carried me home. I don't know what I would have done without you. Hell, without you I wouldn't have met Meredith. Thank you._

_And lastly to my amazing wife; I can't imagine my life without you in it. You changed my life for the better and there are no words to thank you enough. I am sad I won't be able to spend the rest of it with you, just remember I want you to be happy and I want you to enjoy life for the both of us._

_With love to you all, Derek._

And with that Derek stood from his chair, leaving he last words on his desk; looked at his phone for what would be the last time before slipping it into his back pocket and departed from the room to go and find his maker.

Gary Clarke almost stumbled around a left hand bent. His gun weighed heavy in his coat pocket. But what gave him comfort was his liquid courage in his hip flask that was cradled in his coat breast pocket. But what he didn't know was that he would never drink from it again.

_**Author notes: I would also like to take this opportunity to vent somewhat; Shonda fell out of the nutty tree and it every nutty branch on the way down! I understand that when actors want to leave the show, it is best to kill them off. But I'm sure Jessica's leg didn't want to leave GA? And what about private practice; I mean Tim didn't even want to leave!? Rant over; thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave your thoughts :D TFA sorry for any mistakes.**_


	10. I'm Dying

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Jenny persisted to object about hers and Gibbs' current position, Gibbs became desperate; what else was he meant to do? She wouldn't listen to his desperate, hushed pleads to shut up, no; she was too head strong to do that and she wanted him to know it.

Jenny's protests could land them with a bullet in each of their heads; the shooter was on the other side of the door and for all Gibbs knew; the shooter was about to open it, and all because he could hear the director of NCIS rambling on about nothing.

The marine's desperation grew with every passing second. Before he knew it she had fallen silent and his lips were lingering over hers. Well it worked, didn't it? He was about to pull away when he felt her follow him, pausing, he felt her re-join their lips and then placed an open mouthed kiss upon his lips.

_Meanwhile in another supply closet in the hospital…_

"I can't believe Derek put us in here" Cristina complained as she peered out of a square window in the door that Derek had closed behind him moments ago. "What does he expect us to do? Wait here like sitting ducks?" when she didn't get a reply from her best friend, she turned to see what was wrong.

Meredith was hunched over, hands placed just above her knees whilst inhaling a deep breath.

"Are you okay? You look nauseous" Cristina was now rubbing Meredith's back.

"Just morning sickness" Meredith mumbled.

"Holy crap; your pregnant? Wait if you're going to puke; I can't stay here" Cristina's tone changed half way through her sentence. Before Cristina could act on her statement, Meredith reached for a plastic container and lost the contents of her stomach.

"Oh great! Come on let's get out of here" Cristina walked over to the door, but paused; all she could see was the gun, not the man. "Meredith be quiet and stay down"

"What?" Meredith almost whined.

"Just shh" Cristina hushed her unknowing friend.

The two women didn't move, they just waited, frozen in time, until they were safe.

Gary Clark stumbled his way around multiple twists and turns before finally walking out onto a catwalk that to one end adorned the very room he had been in search of and most importantly the man he sought for.

All Derek could hear was the thumping of his own heart in his chest, that's was all he could feel, that was until an uneasy haze settled over him; he was being watched. He took a large intake of air before slowly turning in his chair; there, on the catwalk bridge stood his fate. Now he knew how his father felt; staring down the barrel of a gun, staring at his maker.

Doctor Derek Shepherd stood without hesitation, pulled on his lab coat, smartened his appearance and departed his office. He wouldn't run; he's not a coward.

The dark haired man now stood three metres away from the gunman, but all he saw was the gun, not the man.

"This hospital isn't safe" Derek gave a confused look "You don't recognise me do you?" the shooter expanded.

"Mr Clark" realisation struck Derek like a truck.

"You hurt me when you decided to kill my wife" there it was the gun was now raised and ready to do its damage.

"Mr Clark" Derek didn't even know why he was bothering to reason with this man; Gary Clark was on a mission and this day won't be over until that mission had been carried out.

"Shut up. No talking" Clark spat "You're not the man here" he paused to make sure Derek was listening "I'm the man, I'm the man. I told my wife I would be. I'm the man and a man looks after his wife. But I didn't. I let you decide that she die. I wasn't a man then, but I'm a man now" the gun was still being shakily pointed at Derek "What kind of hospital is this? It isn't safe here. Somebody has to protect people. From you. Handing down judgements like you're god"

"Mr Clark" Derek interrupted.

"You don't get to be God!" Derek attempted to butt in again "No talking!" the guns position was reinstated with an angry gesture.

"Jethro I…"

"Not now Jen, we have to go" and with that Gibbs opened the door to the snug closet, clasped Jenny's hand and pulled the stunned woman after the shooter. It wouldn't be that easy though, would it? Jenny freed her hand from Gibbs' grasp with a yank, which in turn halted their movement.

"Stop. What just happened?" Jenny demanded.

"You needed to be quiet and that seemed the only option"

"The only option? I'll remind you of that the next time you're stuck on desk work" Jenny almost threatened the senior special agent

"So you didn't like what just happened?" was Gibbs' response that accompanied his cheeky grin.

"That is irrelevant" Jenny was slightly irritated by this man blatant lack of regard for her feelings or how he messed with them.

"So that's not a no Jen?" Gibbs answered again. When he didn't get a reply he spoke again "when this is all resolved, when we're back in DC, how about we crack open a bottle of bourbon and talk this out? Just you and me"

Jenny's answer came in the form of a kiss on the cheek, a broad smile and the un-holstering of her service weapon before heading of in the direction that the shooter had gone. Gibbs followed like the love struck man he was.

Meredith and Cristina walked warily with linked arms through the maze of a hospital, cautiously looking around every corner. They made it out onto the open catwalk area. What they saw across the level, shook them to their core.

Jenny and Gibbs emerged into a vast open space. They had found the shooter, above them, on a catwalk, pointing a gun at a seemingly innocent dark haired man.

The two federal agents held their guns, pointed at the shooter.

Meredith was about to watch her husband be shot dead right in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it.

A shot.

"DEREK!"


	11. exit wounds

_**Author notes: A-levels are killing me! Sorry for the wait, enjoy! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my useless brain that is going to get me nowhere in life.**_

Gibbs looked to Jenny, a hesitant look had engaged her eyes, even her stance had changed. Gibbs had never known her to hesitate, never as an agent and never as the director.

The shooter reinstated the guns position. Gibbs had followed and hunted these kinds of people long enough; he knew that man was readying himself to squeeze the trigger.

They were running out of time Gibbs looked to his partner and made his decision.

The trigger was pulled, it was done.

I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room can anybody help me with these exit wounds, I don't know how much more love this heart can lose and I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds.

"DEREK!"

The man fell to the ground; his body now lay lifeless in an ever growing puddle of blood, until his heart finally stopped beating.

Jenny was off, as quick as a flash. Gibbs' quick reaction meant he wasn't far behind.

Meredith and Cristina couldn't move, couldn't comprehend what had just happened, what they had just seen.

The two NCIS agents had managed to make their way up to the catwalk.

"You stupid, stupid man! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to stand in front of a gun" Jenny practically yelled at the dark headed man who now stood in utter disbelief.

He didn't have time to answer the redhead as she enveloped him in a hug, almost Abby style.

When he finally found his voice, was when he managed to move his arms to return the hug "Jenny".

Gibbs was now utterly confused _'was he an ex?'_

"What the hell just happened?"

"It's a long story"

"I thought you became a doctor so mum wouldn't have to worry about her only son getting shot at?"

"I don't know what to say"

By this time the two stunned residents had made their way onto the catwalk.

Derek broke away from Jenny "Meredith" relief radiated from him. He hugged and kissed her and made a mental note to never let her go again.

Jenny made eye contact with the blond who was hugging her brother. She immediately recognised her.

"Congratulations again"

Meredith new exactly what she meant, she had been the redhead from before, in the bathroom.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs still stood on as puzzled as ever, which is a rarity for him. He cleared his throat in an attempt to ask his familiar red head what the hell was going on. It worked.

All the people currently alive on the catwalk looked to the salt and peppered marine. Jenny slowly slid her hand into Gibbs' much larger one and gave a shy smile to her brother. "This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and you owe him your life" Jenny grasped her marine's hand in between her two. "Jethro, this is Derek Shepherd; my brother"

"It is so very nice to meet you" Derek shook Gibbs' hand with vigorous gratitude as well as a huge smile.

Gibbs felt relief consume him when he heard the word _brother_ and grasped the dark headed mans outstretched hand.

As they ended their hand shake a man adorned in a SWAT vest approached them.

"I'm Officer Kevin Nelson. I need you to vacate the hospital now please" the man went to direct the agents and doctors until he saw the lifeless man on the floor and produced a puzzled look.

"Special agent Gibbs, NCIS" Gibbs answered the man's silent question of how did that happen.

"And I presume this is the shooter?" Officer Nelson queried.

Everyone on the catwalk nodded. The Officer reported back to his teams that were put in place about what had occurred and to sweep the hospital for any more shooters just to be sure.

"I'm going to have to ask you to exit the building now please, so the scene can be processed"

Ziva's room…

The two patients and the Italian were sat in silence in the same room they had been stuck in for what felt like days. They were sat in silence because Ziva had shushed the two men from talking about some ridiculous film; it wasn't because the conversation was boring, well not the whole reason anyway; the Israeli had noticed the sound of footsteps and was ready to attack. She also picked up the sound of doors being opened, like you would expect when rooms are being cleared. But cleared by whom?

Henry's heart was beating so fast in his chest that he thought he might pass out from exertion; he wanted to get out of there and find his wife and tell her just how much she really means to him and make sure to tell her every day after that.

Tony doesn't know when it happened but during the time they were waiting for the footsteps to make it to their room, his and Ziva's hand had laced together on the bed.

The relief that filled the room when a SWAT member was the one to open the hospital room door was unmistakable.

"If you are able to walk, could you make your way down the stairs at the end of the hall and out of the building?"

They didn't need to be told twice.

…

Tim sat with his knees to his chest, Abby's head placed heavily on his shoulder seeking comfort, with Ducky on the end. They sat against the wall with the door on; Tim's Sig Sauer was held in his hand ready to protect the woman he loves and his dear old friend.

Abby was silently praying that her father and mother figures would be safe; she couldn't imagine what would happen if she lost them.

Ducky felt somewhat comforted by the fact that Abby was holding onto his hand for dear life.

The electricity in the room heightened immensely as the door flung open. McGee aimed the gun where he expected the intruder to appear, but was more than happy to see his boss standing there instead.

"Stand down McGee"

Never in his life had Tim been so happy to see his boss. Tim didn't know when Abby leapt up from the floor and engulfed their saviour in an 'Abby' embrace. It must have been somewhere between him holstering his weapon, getting up off the floor and helping the M.E up as well.

"Boss, what happened?"

"We got him McGee, don't worry" with that he lead his other team members out of the stuffy room and into the fresh air.

Outside…

"Henry!" the voice resounded from a mass of people filing out of the hospital.

"Oh God, Teddy" she launched herself into her husband's arms "Promise to never leave me again" Henry whispered into Teddy's ear as she practically hanged from his neck.

Teddy didn't answer, all she did was release her hold slightly and catch her husband's lips with hers to let him know how much she would never leave him.

"Tony can I talk to you for a moment?" The Israeli approached the Italian as he watched the husband and wife reunite. In one instant his eyes jumped to the exotic woman stood next to him.

"No, but you can have a life time" and with that he swept Ziva into his arms, almost like a dip when dancing a waltz. Ziva felt as if the air had been forced from her lungs; she couldn't breathe once the Italians lips finally met hers. Part of her couldn't believe this was happening but the other part had waited so long for him that it didn't mind.

"Finally" Jenny breathed in contentment as she watched her young friend and the MCRT's senior field agent confess their feelings.

"Still think coming here was a bad idea?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs slid to stand next to her and placed his arm around her waist gently.

"There _has_ been some things that should be considered before I make my finally judgement" Jenny teased.

"Will this help?" Gibbs turned and slid his other arm around her waist to pull her towards him.

"Maybe" Jenny hardly managed to get out before her rough marine managed to silence her for the second time that day.

"Holy fourth of July weenie roast! What the hell am I looking at?"


End file.
